1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a memory device and a memory system having the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When power is on in an electronic system, the power is also provided to a memory device included in the electronic system. The memory device drives internal circuits using a provided voltage such that the memory device consumes a current.
Since the memory device is typically used to charge loads of the internal circuits during a power-up stage, the memory device may consume a lot of current at that time.
If the current consumption of the memory device during power-up exceeds the maximum current consumption allowed for the electronic system, the electronic system may be shut down.